It Was Always You
by GirlsWrite
Summary: Nancy finds herself working for her aunt in Paris after a life changing break up with Ned. But doesn't trouble seem to follow Nancy even on a break? Frank enters the picture and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Always You**

_My first fanfic. No flames please. Frank/Nancy pairing. Hope you enjoy first chapter._

_AU._

23 year old Nancy Drew was enjoying Paris in the spring. Dressed in a sleeveless light blue cotton dress that accentuated a figure even a lingerie model would die for, she was oblivious to several admiring glances thrown her way. Tucking in a wisp of her strawberry blond hair, she smiled as the breeze seemed insistent on playing with her long wavy hair. Looking like she belonged,Nancy settled comfortably at an outdoor cafe and watched people walk by. The familiar ring of her phone caught her attention and she scrambled to answer it from her purse. "Hi Dad!" "Hello Nancy! How is Paris treating you? Please tell me you are listening to me by having a good time. It is your birthday after all!" her father boomed with humor. Nancy smiled as she replied,"So far so good, Dad. It is only my third day here but I can honestly say Paris has been beautiful and relaxing". "Glad to hear that. You know I would be there if i didn't have this case taking up my time - " "Don't worry about that Dad. I know how important that case is and you are right on the edge of wrapping up your defense too...so even if I miss you, I understand completely." Carson Drew was a famous defense lawyer and having him on your side was a big plus. He is also a very formidable opponent and protective father when the occasion calls for it. Like recently..."Nancy, I just wish you had one of your friends with you to celebrate. I know your Aunt Eloise is busy with an upcoming fashion show, so I am not sure how often you would be spending time with her. Do you not have the least interest in her being one of the most successful designers in the last decade? I know she considers you her perfect model and the daughter she never had..."Her father trailed off. "Nancy? please just promise me you will have some fun?". Nancy sighed. She appreciated everything her father and aunt had been doing for her, but at this point in her life, she needed some time to do...to do... What was it she really wanted? This time in Paris... away from River Heights and the hurtful events of the past months...Ned... "Don't worry Dad. I did make plans for tonight. So go win that case and make me proud." Carson wasn't fooled by Nancy's brave attempt to sound happy, but let it drop for now. She has to do what she feels she needs. After saying I love you and Happy birthday greetings,both father and daughter said their goodbyes. At that point, Nancy decided she had better call her aunt Eloise at Elle design house and accept her invitation to dinner.

Frank Hardy was not happy. He had just finished tying up loose ends on a case for his father in London that involved a lot of running around in rain and fog. He was exhausted and running on empty. The good thing was he got the job done on the nick of time and hopefully make it back to New York and get on with his life. He was starting his own practice as an architect after finishing up at MIT and was looking forward to it. It seemed ideal for now since it gave him some room for part time detective work with his father and brother. At that moment, the airline announced that the last flights to New York were booked having had to cancel the last available one due to maintenance issues. Frank sighed. He was in no hurry to go home and no one special waiting...a pair of sapphire blue eyes flashed through his mind and he was lost in a memory for a moment. He shook his head and wondered where and what those blue eyes were doing...Frank snapped out of his reverie and decided to do something very uncharacteristic of him: he was going on a few days vacation. He quickly put in a call to his parents informing them of his decision. When they asked him where he would be going, Frank replied that he still had to think about it. Then his mother Laura, who was glad to hear that her more serious, level headed son decided to go on vacation, said,"I hear Paris is wonderful this time of the year!" Frank thought about it for a moment then thought, "Why not"?


	2. Chapter 2

**It Was Always You **

**Chapter 2 **

_A/N Thanks to all of you who asked me to continue the story. I will do my best to entertain you. As always, I do not own any of the characters you are familiar with...none of them really. _

Nancy hurried towards the entrance of the quaint boutique style building that was known as "Elle" design house. It was just around noon so people were busy leaving for break time. She looked around and spotted her Aunt Eloise, or Elle, as she liked to be called, inspecting a beautiful model with long dark hair, bangs and pretty hazel eyes, dressed in one of her creations. Her assistant Darcy, was standing next to her with pen and paper and on the other side was Florence, head seamstress, armed with a measuring tape and a plethora of pins. She looked up and smiled as Nancy approached."Cherie! So nice to see you! Elle says it is your birthday, Happy Birthday!" "Thanks Florence",Nancy replied as she was enveloped in a hug by the matronly woman. Aunt Eloise turned to her and gave her a hug as well and said"Happy Birthday my dear! I am glad to see you looking lovely in that dress that was made for you." Darcy and Florence both winked at her because they knew all to well that Nancy's Aunt loved to create clothes with her favorite niece in mind. The model standing there cleared her throat and asked if she was done. Eloise turned to her and said," Oh sorry dear, yes I think the necessary adjustments have been made. Thank you Amelie. I will see you tomorrow." Amelie then turned to Nancy and greeted her as well. "Enjoy your special day in Paris. You must have a special someone ,no? You are so beautiful that you must have a lucky man,yes?" Nancy opened her mouth to speak but gave a small smile instead and replied,"Thank you. As it turns out, my Aunt Elle has made some special plans for tonight. Are we still on for that?", she asked her aunt. "Oh yes, about that...let's talk about that as we make our way out." After giving last minute tasks to the staff that was left behind, Aunt Eloise steered Nancy towards the door. "first we need to go back to the hotel since there is something I need to show you..." "Aaaaargh!" Someone had just screamed and stopped everyone in their tracks. Nancy and her aunt exchanged looks and hurried back inside the house. "What is going on? Who screamed?" Aunt Elle demanded anxiously. Nancy ran towards a shaking Darcy. "What is it Darcy?" "There is or was a man in there with a mask on..."she pointed towards Elle's office. Nancy dashed off and didn't wait for her to finish. She stopped at the doorway and saw that the window that goes out into a side street was wide open with the breeze blowing some papers on to the floor. "Nancy? Is there..."her aunt came in and saw the mess of her papers strewn all over her office. Nancy was looking out the window but saw nothing and no one on the side street. "Well whoever it was is long gone. Can you tell if anything is missing?" Aunt Eloise inspected the papers that both she and Darcy started to gather. "These are sketches of my designs. Darcy, can you check if everything is here... nothing missing?" Darcy began rummaging and pushed up her glasses over her head and said," it appears to be complete. I counted 10, which was what was in here." Amelie and Florence both came in after hearing all the commotion, both with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Darcy saw a masked man in here but he ran off through the window.",Nancy explained. Her aunt started to massage her temples feeling a headache coming on and Nancy felt for her. The stress of the fashion design race was starting to get serious.

Meanwhile, Frank was being his typical tourist self. He was using his seriously sophisticated camera that could capture every fascinating architectural detail that Paris is famous for. He was snapping other tourists, Parisians and vendors all enjoying a carefree day. A particular couple in an embrace caught his eye, and he decided to discreetly take their photo with the Louvre in the background. Just then, a man seemingly in a rush, ran past in front of the couple as Frank clicked. Frank silently cursed the ruined moment, but when he looked back, the couple had started to walk away hand in hand. He smiled to himself and thought how lucky they were to have each other. His phone rang and recognized the unmistakable ringtone for Joe. "Hey Joe!" "Bro! I'll see you at the hotel in about an hour, just arrived at the airport."Joe said cheerfully. After learning that Frank decided to go to Paris for some R and R, Joe immediately made plans to meet him and have some fun. "Any pretty girl catch your eye yet? Never fear, your bro Joe will have them all over us soon enough". Frank just rolled his eyes and laughed. He was looking forward to having some fun with his brother.

_A/N. What do you think? please take time to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters familiar to the Nancy Drew and Hardy boys series._

_ Also, am trying to get used to all the spacing and breaks. It's a little quirky and I thank you for bearing with me. Thank you to all who are following and for all the encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. The meeting finally happens_!

Nancy and her aunt had a very interesting conversation over a light lunch at the coffee shop outside their hotel. Nancy had learned that her aunt had been warned by the Paris police that there have been a string of attempted burglaries in several fashion and design houses. Some were successful in stealing sketches, even some outfits. Others like her Aunt Elle were fortunate that nothing appeared to have been stolen.

"Why haven't I read about it in the news?" Nancy asked her aunt. Her aunt explained that the designers had agreed that the publicity may have an adverse effect on business. The police promised to keep us up to date and keep it quiet until next week's fashion shows are done with." Nancy noticed that her Aunt was a bit anxious but determined to make the most of the situation.

"Don't worry Aunt Eloise, you know I will be more than willing to help out if you need me to. I will keep my eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. Will you report the incident to the police?"

"Thank you Nancy. And yes, I asked Darcy to report everything. However, it is your birthday and I promised your father that you will have fun, no mysteries at least for today, agreed?" her aunt said smiling.

"Agreed." Nancy replied. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about the intruder that Darcy had seen...

"Ping!" The sound alerting her of an incoming text on her phone interrupted her thoughts. She looked st the screen and saw that it was from Ned, her now ex-boyfriend as of three months.

"Happy Birthday, Nancy. I miss you. Love, Ned" the text sounded hollow and yet Nancy couldn't help feeling that she did miss him. She remembered the last time she saw him three months ago...

_Flashback 3 months before:_

_Ned had asked Nancy to dinner at their favorite restaurant in River Heights. He breaks the news to her that he landed his dream job in California at a tech company. Nancy is happy for him but disappointed that it is in the west coast. Ned had taken her hands in his and said,"We can finally settle down and have a normal life. How about we go shopping for a ring tomorrow?" Nancy was speechless and goes on to tell him that she can't drop everything and leave. "My life is here in River Heights,Ned. I'm sorry." Ned had lashed out angrily and accused her of not loving him enough to start a "normal" life. "I'm tired of carrying this relationship and waiting for you to grow-up. I love you, Nancy! Don't you feel the same way? " It was then that she realized that what he said was true: she did not love him enough. He wasn't the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with doing what she, not he, was happy doing._

_They had parted ways both hurt and Ned angry. Nancy had cried for days and occupied herself working at her father's firm. Finally, her father asked her to accept her Aunt's invitation to join her in Paris. Carson did not give her much of a choice, so here she was..._

Nancy realized her aunt was talking to her. "Honey? Nancy are you listening? Was that from Ned?"

"Huh? Um, yes. Just greeting me a happy birthday."

"Well, it is time that you did young lady." Her aunt said a little too cheerfully. "Come on. My friend Pierre Laroche has invited us to his newly opened club just steps away from our hotel. It's a dance club that plays music from all eras, and a karaoke bar! How fun is that? So after dinner at the fancy Champagne room, we get to properly celebrate your birthday."

Nancy looked at her Aunt, mildly surprised and amused. "Your 'friend' Pierre? Is it serious?", she teased with a smile.

Aunt Elle gave her a sideways look and smiled. "He is quite dashing. And such a gentleman! He found out it was your birthday and insisted we join him as his guests tonight. I know I said I was going to show you something, but I would like some time to freshen up and maybe have a short power nap in my room. I'll call you when I get up."

Nancy smiled at her aunt. It was nice to see her very attractive single aunt acting a bit giddy.

As they were getting up to cross the street to their hotel, her aunt's phone made a sound indicating that she had a text. Her aunt smiled as she read it, put away her phone and said, "Well, I was just informed that your dress for tonight is ready, and it will be delivered to your room shortly."

Nancy looked at her and laughed. " Why am I not surprised? I am sure I will love it!"

Linking arms with her niece, her aunt replied,"That you will! And so will most of the eligible bachelors of Paris!"

Back at the hotel...

Frank slipped his key into the slot and checked the room number again just to be sure he was in the right one. Room 707. Joe is going to love this, he thought. He was due to arrive in a couple of minutes so Frank thought he would jump into the shower first.

Nancy was heading back to her room after she and her aunt parted ways at the elevator."Enjoy your birthday surprise dear!",her aunt called out as the doors were closing. "Huh?" Nancy was thinking about the remark as she slipped her key into her room. Room 709. She stepped in and saw a movement near the balcony. But before she could even give it a second thought, a scream erupted from the bathroom door and someone came running out!

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Nan!" blond, bubbly Bess Marvin, Nancy's good friend was standing there with arms outstretched.

Frank had just stepped out of the shower and was vigorously drying up when he heard a scream coming from...next door? He stopped to listen and then a few seconds later, a second scream. He was not quite dry yet but quickly dashed out the door wearing only a pair of jeans that he hastily put on.

It took Nancy a few seconds to realize that her good friend was actually in front of her, and in the moment,screamed with happiness as they embraced like long lost friends. In fact, they were so caught up jumping and squealing that they did not hear someone knocking furiously at the door.

"Open up! Is everything okay in there?" a male voice was asking loudly. The frantic knocking continued.

Nancy and Bess looked at each other and covered their mouths guiltily. "Ooops! I guess we were too loud." Bess said. Nancy laughed and said,"We better reassure whoever it is that all is well..." She opened the door and her face took on a shocked look as she saw a half naked Frank Hardy standing there!

Frank wasn't sure if in his haste, some water had gotten into his eyes, but those blue eyes and red hair could only belong to the one and only Nancy Drew.

"Frank?" Nancy asked incredulously.

"Oh my God, Frank Hardy? Seriously?" Bess exclaimed as she came up behind Nancy. "Are you part of Nancy's surprise too?"she asked in wonder.

"Nancy? Wait.. I just heard some screaming and thought someone was in trouble." He couldn't take his eyes away from her face. She was even more beautiful than when he last saw her about a year ago...

Nancy, for her part, was blatantly staring at his bare, muscular and downright sexy six pack. She instantly turned a bright shade of red when she realized what she was doing and nervously put a hand to her neck and said,"Oh Bess just totally surprised me-"

"I was sent here by your Dad, Nance, to surprise you for your birthday! Isn't this great?" Bess said.

Frank finally found his voice and said," Really? It's great to see you Nancy, happy birthday." Then he stepped closer, enveloped her in a hug forgetting that he was not wearing any shirt.

Nancy found herself inhaling and feeling Frank Hardy's masculinity and it was heady! She stopped herself from thinking anymore of those delicious thoughts as her hands and cheeks made contact with his bare skin. Stop it Drew, she told herself.

She feels so good in my arms, he thought. She smells so fresh and... Frank realized he was not exactly fully clothed and reluctantly let go of Nancy and said,"Sorry, I was in such a rush when I heard the screams that I left my shirt in there."

Just then, they heard a familiar , slightly amused voice come up behind Frank."Well isn't this nice? No fair Frank, did you start the party without me?" Joe Hardy asked.

While everyone in room 709 started talking all at once, they were too busy to notice a figure hiding in the balcony, slip away like a cat in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: Hi All! Don't own any of the characters familiar to the ND HB mysteries.**_

_Long delay, I know. Sorry, but real life really gets in the way! Thank you for all of those following, reviewing and just reading this first attempt at fanfic. I so appreciate all of your wonderful feedback. Not so much mystery in this chapter but it will come. Be patient, so here's some build up and fluff. You have been warned with a smile!_

**Rm. 707**

"Oh man! What was that all about Frank?"Joe asked his brother as they entered their hotel room.

They had just encountered Nancy and Bess "by accident" and Joe was excited by the fact that Bess was there and that maybe, just maybe, his "clueless about the obvious chemistry between him and Nancy" brother would finally get it.

As if on cue, Frank replied,"What are you talking about? I didn't know until just before you showed up that Nancy and Bess were at this hotel."_Looking absolutely beautiful,he thought. He had been dreaming about her and those sapphire blue eyes that changed hues with her mood and..._

"I'm talking about the scene I walked into!",Joe said.

Frank looked at him as he was putting on a collared shirt.

"Like why you were shirtless until now",Joe said with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it's not like you to be half naked in the presence of the ladies, unless..."

"Joe!",Frank interrupted."I already told you that I rushed out and had no time to put a shirt on. What if the screams meant real - "

"...Damsels in distress?" Joe finished laughingly.

Frank just smiled back at him and said,"No damsel in distress this time. Besides, Nancy is hardly a damsel in distress."_Just the most beautiful girl he has ever known_. Frank didn't realize he was still smiling as he brushed his hair, which did not go unnoticed by Joe.

Joe crossed his arms across his chest regarding Frank carefully. Frank turned to him and said,"What?"

Joe uncrossed his arms and put them up in surrender."Oh nothing except the fact that you turn all dreamy at the mention of..."

"Nancy?!"Frank said turning to Joe. "I never said..."he trailed off abruptly when he realized what he just admitted. He looked at Joe and quickly looked away as Joe raised an eyebrow.

"And I rest my case!"Joe said triumphantly as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. "Better make the most of the situation,Frank. We're in Paris. The city of love. It's her birthday..."Joe stuck his head out the bathroom door to give Frank a pointed look before continuing. "Plan your love strategy starting with an awesome birthday present."He quickly ducked out of sight and turned on the shower before Frank could say anything.

Frank gazed out at the view from their hotel window. Maybe it is time to seize the day. Joe was right. He needed a plan. First he needed to find out if Ned was still in the picture. The thought of another man brought feelings of jealousy he hadn't felt in a very long time. He could do this, he thought. How hard could it be if they practically finished each others' thoughts and sentences? Frank straightened his shoulders and wondered what he could get Nancy for her birthday. It needed to be very special.

**Rm. 709**

"The Hardy brothers are here? In this very hotel? Why that's wonderful! They have to join us tonight, Nancy. Go ahead and invite them right this minute! Let them know that if need be, they can go down to concierge, ask for Paul, and he will take care of the appropriate attires for them. And tell them I will not take no for an answer." Aunt Eloise said in one breath.

Nancy had called her from her room and gave the news to her aunt,since both brothers wanted to make plans to get together later."Thanks Aunt Eloise, I am sure they will appreciate that."

"Nancy dear, I am so happy you have Bess and now Frank and Joe to celebrate your birthday! Your father will be pleased." her Aunt said."Oh and since both you and Bess are going to the spa, we may just see each other at the restaurant tonight. Your dress, as well as Bess's should be delivered there anytime now."

"Thanks Aunt Elle. We'll see you later then."Nancy smiled as she put down the phone and turned to Bess who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Nancy Drew! I can not believe that the Hardy brothers are here. In Paris. In the next room...on your birthday! Joe looks even cuter than ever... And Frank! Oh my gosh,Nan! The way he was looking at you and the way you were looking at that gorgeous body of his and..."

"Bess!" Nancy interrupted her super excited friend. "Keep your voice down! Remember we have a connecting door to their room and I'm not sure how thin these walls are!" She gestured towards the door. "I need to invite them for tonight. Aunt Elle's orders!"

Bess clapped her hands gleefully. "I think romance is in the air for you my friend! It will be unforgettable!"

Nancy looked st her friend with a smile and said"You are a hopeless romantic, but wait till you find out what Aunt Eloise has planned..." Nancy stopped what she was doing and stared out the window. She suddenly thought of Ned and it made her sad. But at that very second,she startled herself when the image of Frank eclipsed Ned's from her mind.

Bess put an arm around Nancy comfortingly."Come on Nan, you're not having second thoughts about your decision to end it with Ned are you?"

"Not at all Bess."Nancy smiled at her. "Part of me is sad, I mean we were young, in love, and I will always treasure those memories. But it just wasn't meant for us to be together anymore. We would just drive each other away from...each other." She finished softly. Nancy turned to Bess,"Right?"

"Nancy, you listen to your heart and what makes you happy. Besides, I think your heart is going the direction of a certain Hardy next door -"

"Will you stop?!"Nancy admonished her friend laughingly. Bess just laughed as Nancy threw a pillow at her. "I am so happy dad sent you here,Bess! It is my best birthday gift yet!"

**Concierge**

Paul Dreyfuss was busy getting ready for his shift. It was a Friday and a very busy day and night for the hotel in gay Paris. Just before going to his station, he quickly put a text to Mr. Gunther. "I believe I found the redhead you are searching for."

Reply:"Send a photo for confirmation."

Paul thought for a moment then smirked to himself. A delivery of a dozen roses for Miss Nancy Drew in Rm.709 was his first order of business.

_A/N: Kindly review? To be honest, not sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope you like the romantic uncertainties of Frank and Nancy. Hopefully, an update won't be too far away...your reviews keep me writing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the ND/HB mysteries.

**A/N: thank you, thank you to all you wonderful reviewers, followers, readers. Sorry for not mentioning each, you know who you are and I appreciate you all. It has been a looooong time, but was revising the chapter a million times. May not be my best, but here it is.**

**The intrigue begins to unravel...**

Gunther reads the text from Paul,replies, then shuts his phone off. He was secretly pleased that there was finally something he could give his client. A redhead was not that easy to come by, let alone one with intelligence and great beauty. But his client was adamant about his specifications. Plus he was paying 2 million American dollars."Nothing but the best for my son." he course that included no possible trace to the zillionaire. Gunther had done this before for other clients, yet this seemed to be more of a challenge. But Gunter knew better than to ask detailed questions of his clients, part of the anonymity rule. The less he knew of their personal lives the better for business. Paul better come through.

At the hotel

"Bon jour! Delivery for Madamoiselle Nancy Drew". A delivery man with a name tag that read "Jacque" from Madeleine's laChambre des Fleurs stood in front of the concierge desk.

Paul Dreyfuss could not believe his luck. A delivery of a dozen long stemmed red roses for Miss Nancy Drew had arrived, and he had nothing to do with it.

Now all he needed to do was get close enough to take a close up photo indiscreetly.

At Elle's Design House

Darcy was tidying up and locking up the office so she could deliver the dresses to the hotel. Florence paused at the door and bid her goodbye and to please be careful with the dresses. It was just a short walk to the hotel, so she could manage that.

She was also thinking about what the police had told her when she reported the intruder earlier. The chief inspector had asked if any wedding designs were missing. Apparently, bridal designs were the ones stolen. She would have to talk to Elle and Nancy about this piece of information.

Darcy stood up and picked up her belongings as well as the dresses. She did a last minute sweep of the place and when satisfied that all was secure, proceeded to lock up and head for the hotel.

At the hotel

As Nancy and Bess were getting ready to leave for the spa, a knock sounded from their connecting door to the Hardy's room. Nancy gave Bess a warning look to be on her best behavior, and opened the door with a smile.

Frank stood there looking more confident, now that he was dressed properly. He smiled back at Nancy and she felt like wasn't that hot in Paris yet,was it?

He was taking in her appearance, dressed in a white sporty jersey dress and gold flip flops, hair up in a casual ponytail. Blue eyes brightly staring back at him expectantly, a hint of...a blush in her cheeks? Irresistible.

"Ahem". Bess said behind her."Hello Frank! Where's your brother?"

"Right behind Romeo who seems to be staring Juliet down",Joe quipped behind Frank.

Bess giggled and that seemed to break the spell. Nancy looked away as Frank rolled his eyes. Way to go Hardy, he thought to himself.

Frank cleared his throat and said"We wanted to see what the birthday girl had planned for today and tonight. Can we celebrate together?"

As Nancy made way for the brothers to come in , she gave them the plans that her Aunt had set, starting with dinner at the Champagne room.

"So if you need something suitable for tonight, a certain Paul from concierge should help you out."Nancy explained.

The Hardys looked at each other and shrugged saying they had what they needed.

"So dinner then dancing, huh Nan? Awesome! Did Frank ever mention that he is now a certified ballroom dancer?" Joe said with a mischievous grin.

Okay, here it comes, thought Frank. He had to mention that, didn't he? He pinched between his shut eyes as he anxiously waited for Nancy's reaction. One, two, three...silence. Frank opened his eyes saw Nancy's brilliant blue eyes widen with surprise. Bess had her mouth covered in shock, and Joe was - where was Joe?

The Hardy in question quickly appeared with Frank's camera and said"Surprise!", then clicked the amusing scenario. He laughed as Frank looked at him with irritation while Nancy and Bess reacted by talking all at once.

"That is unbelievable because Nan is too!" shrieked Bess.

"Since when have you been holding out on me, Hardy?" Nancy said at the same time. She had that mesmerizing smile that was difficult to ignore. So difficult to not get closer and touch those lips, thought Frank...

"Click!" Joe snapped another picture of the two proudly.

"Alright, enough with the photos already!" said Frank. He turned to Nancy who was still looking at Frank curiously with a thoughtful smile on her face.

Hands on his hips,Frank stepped closer and asked softly, "What can I get you for your birthday?"

Nancy almost stepped back,but instead matched his proximity with a step closer. Their faces were barely an inch away from each other. Frank caught his breath.

Blue eyes sparkling with mischief, Nancy replied just as softly."A dance,Hardy. My choice." She finished with a grin.

Frank swallowed. Okay this is my chance.I can do this. Before he could change his mind, he quickly whispered,"As you wish,Drew."

"Click!"

"Priceless!" ,Joe says to a giddy Bess who was swooning at the scene in front of her. "I feel like I'm filming a love story or soap!"Joe said mockingly.

A knock on the girls' door interrupted the foursome's fun ongoings."Delivery for Madamoiselle Drew."Someone said behind the door.

Still smiling, Nancy put some distance between her and Frank and then let out a sigh. "That must be our dresses for tonight". Bess excitedly rushed to open the door as Joe asked,"You have dresses delivered for tonight? Wow! Way to celebrate a birthday,Nan!"

But when Bess opened the door, all they could see were a dozen of the most beautiful long stemmed red roses. A rather short man with glasses peered through the side of the bouquet and said,"Bonjour! Madamoiselle Nancy Drew? My name is Paul Dreyfuss of the concierge. May I come in?"

Bess stepped aside as Nancy came forward."I am Nancy Drew. Thank you for bringing this up.", she said rather curiously.

Paul inwardly gave a sigh of relief that indeed this Nancy Drew was beautiful and had red hair. Now how was he going to take a photo with his hands full? He attempted to set the roses down.

Meanwhile, Frank's head was swimming with all kinds of dismaying thoughts. _What if it is from Ned?!_ He didn't even have a chance to talk to her yet!

Joe looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows. Frank just shook his head and watched Nancy gaze at the roses.

Paul reached into his suit to try and use his phone,pretending to read a text, when in fact he snapped a picture of Nancy. He smiled to himself and said, "Well Miss Drew, I trust your stay here has been pleasant so far. I must attend to something else, so if I may be of service please do not hesitate to call me."

Nancy distractedly murmured her thanks as Paul nodded his goodbyes to everyone in the room and exited rather hurriedly.

Bess cleared her throat and said,"There's a card behind the vase Nan."

Nancy looked at her and said,"Well...let's see where these beauties came from".

Frank and Joe couldn't help but notice the trepidation in her voice. They both looked at Bess questioningly as she minutely shook her head.

Nancy opened the card and read the message silently.

_Dear Nancy,_

_I hope you are having a happy birthday. I miss you...in my arms,my life. Come back,Nan. It was always you._

_Love,_

_Ned_

_"It was always you." _The words seemed to mock her. She was almost disappointed that it wasn't from...Dare she even wish it? That would be foolish,Drew!

"Nan?"asked Frank. "Is everything okay?" He seemed concerned that Nancy looked upset.

"Everything's fine." She found three pairs of eyes looking at her curiously. "These are from Ned. For my birthday".

There was an awkward silence until another knock interrupted them once again.

"It's like grand central in here!" Joe said opening the door.

Darcy stood there with garment bags over her shoulder. "Um, is this Nancy's room?" she asked hesitantly at Joe.

"Oh hello Darcy!" Nancy said as Joe stepped aside.

Darcy smiled at her and said,"Sorry I was a bit delayed. Here are your dresses. They are labeled. I think you will love them. Especially yours Nancy."

"Thanks Darcy! I appreciate you taking the time to bring them over." Nancy said."Let me introduce you to my friends."

After introductions were made, Darcy said she had to run since she had to stop over at Elle's suite for a bit. "Enjoy the rest of your day. I have some news for your Aunt that she may want to talk with you about, but will leave her to discuss them with you."

"I understand Darcy. Thanks again."

After Darcy left, Bess looked at the time and suddenly exclaimed," Oh geeze Nan! We have to run to our spa appointments!"

"You girls go ahead. Joe and and I will meet you back here at 6 p.m. to head down to dinner." Frank said. He still seemed curious at Nancy's sudden shift in demeanor. Why did she become quiet?

"We'll see you later then"Nancy said. As Joe opened the door for Bess to go ahead, Frank called Nancy's attention.

Nancy turned towards him with a small smile. Frank tucked an errant wisp of her hair behind her ear. "Have fun. I'm looking forward to tonight".

Nancy smiled and said"Me too. See you later."

...

Ten minutes later, Frank and Joe were outside the hotel walking towards the open air market near the Louvre.

"Soooo, what do you think about the whole roses from Ned scene?"Joe asked his serious brother.

Frank seemed quiet for a moment then said,"I'm not sure. She didn't seem happy to receive them. Did Bess say anything?"

"Haven't had the chance to ask her." replied Joe."So whatever the situation is, Make The Most of It."he emphasized. "Dance your way into her heart -"

Out of nowhere, a man dressed in black came barreling through the Hardys from behind, pushing Frank roughly to the ground. He shoved Frank in the chest as Joe tumbled to the side. Then he took of at high speed towards the market fair.

"Hey! Arreter! Stop!" shouted Joe after he quickly recovered from the fall. Frank was already after him as Joe followed suit. They ran through stands and vendors, careful not to upset any of them. Finally, they lost him as the man blended through a throng of people.

Frank and Joe were panting heavily as they stopped to catch their breaths. "Damn it!", Joe said frustrated. He glanced at Frank and noticed a blue piece of paper stuck with duct tape on Frank's chest.

"Frank! What's this?" asked Joe as he peeled the paper off Frank's shirt.

Frank looked at him with a frown as Joe handed it over to read. He carefully unfolded it from the tape. Printed was a message that read "_**Bon Jour! Welcome to gay Paris! 10a.m. tomorrow at the Eiffel Tower. Nancy Drew is in danger. Au revoir till then!"**_

_**...**_

A/N: Whew! I hope you are enjoying this . Please,please be kind in your reviews. It keeps me writing. Thank you my dears!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N: Greetings wonderful followers,readers,reviewers: The Vulture,Guest,Guest,Maria,J,Shani8,Keelykelly,Jasmine, a friend, medha,GJFH, AwesomeSandra. You are all awesome and I thank you for your feedback. I am having fun writing this story especially since you all seem to be reacting. Hope you keep it up!**_

_**This might be a bit of a shorter chapter but hope you enjoy it anyway. You really have no choice! I'm smiling, lighten up.**_

_**Now let's see what happens next in gay Paris...**_

Frank stared at the note in his hands with dread. All his eyes kept focusing on was the line: "Nancy Drew is in danger." DANGER. He was picturing Nancy's mischievous smile just moments ago when she answered his question about his birthday present for her.

His fingers clenched the edge of the menacing note crumpling the side. He will not let anything happen to her. It was her birthday, for crying out loud! Dinner and dancing...We are all supposed to be having a good time.

"Frank?", Joe pierced through his musings. Frank looked back at him and blinked. That's when Joe realized that his brother was more affected by the threat than usual.

"Hey! Nancy's received numerous threats before and - "

"Yes, but we got the warning ,not her! And that is unnerving because I have a sneaking suspicion she doesn't know. Which probably means her guard will be down and she can very easily be harmed." Frank finished, his voice rising in panic.

"Frank, calm down. Let's discuss this over some fried dough. I see a stand over there. Oh,plus some coffee." Joe said eyeing the pretty girl behind the stand.

Frank just shook his head and was glad that his brother was there to reason with him. Still, it did not change the fact that someone was out to get Nancy. Why were him and his brother the ones warned?

Frank looked at Joe as he was paying the girl behind the stand. "My gut tells me we know the party behind this piece of paper."He put the note in his back pocket carefully.

Joe regarded his brother's tense expression as he made his way towards a bench."Because it was shoved at us and not Nan?"

Frank shrugged as Joe handed him a piece of the dough and then a cup of steaming espresso. "Until tomorrow's rendezvous, we are wary of anything suspicious."

"Which could be anything." They said in unison. Both looked at each other surprised.

"Never thought I'd see the day you actually agree with me." Frank said after a mouthful.

Joe snorted and said,"I was actually being sarcastic, dear brother! You don't actually think we can keep this from Nancy, do you? In case you haven't noticed,the object of your affection is a remarkable detective who, by the way, has you wrapped up around her fingers."

Frank opened his mouth to say something, but Joe raised a hand to silence him and continued. "One hypnotic look into her eyes and she'll have you singing like a jail bird."

Frank stared ahead in silence and was shocked to realize that Joe was right. Therein lay his weakness. He was unable to resist Nancy Drew. But he had to try for her sake as well as his.

...

Nancy and Bess were in bliss. They were both having their manicures and pedicures done after having had a relaxing massage. The atmosphere was soothing and calming. Far from the scene about an hour before at their hotel room. At least for Nancy.

Bess was dying to talk about it and finally broke her silence. "Nan?"

"Hmm?" replied Nancy.

"Want to talk about the roses from Ned? You just seemed...well, not happy?"Bess asked carefully.

Nancy sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about it, quite honestly. They are beautiful, and then the card -" she paused. She then proceeded to tell Bess the contents of the card. "How can he just ask me to come back and pick up where we left off? "

"Do you want to?"Bess asked her friend.

"No, I don't think so. I came to Paris precisely to put some time and distance away from him." She looked at Bess with a melancholy smile. "To have some fun with with one of my best friends."

Bess smiled at her and then perked up a bit and said,"Speaking of which, I am convinced that you and Frank are meant to be together -"

"Bess-" Nancy said sternly.

"Really Nan! What are the odds that you both end up in Paris of all places! And after not seeing each other in what?"

"Over a year." Nancy finished nonchalantly.

"You see what I mean? He is definitely unattached considering the way he is -"

"The way he is what?" Nancy asked carefully.

"Just the way he acts and by golly I'll say it: FLIRTS with you!"

Nancy opened her mouth to say something but Bess just continued on,"You two are like bees drawn to each other's honey!"

Nancy just stared at her then laughed as Bess said,"Oooooh, I kind of like the sound of that! Come on Nancy, you can't deny you are attracted to him now more than ever!"

Nancy smiled as she inspected her glossy red manicure. "I have to admit that I can't wait to dance with Frank later. That is one side of him that totally took me off guard. I am willing to bet his being a certified ballroom dancer was a result of some case. Much like how mine ended up. That should be an interesting story!"

"Oh Nancy! We haven't even seen our dresses yet! I better make sure I have a picture taken so we can send it George. She will be so jealous! Too bad she had to attend a wedding of Kip's best friend." Kip Northcott was George's latest beau. They had met on a skiing trip and they were inseparable ever since.

"Maybe she'll catch the bouquet."Nancy said laughingly.

"I hope so. Knowing her, she'll avoid it like the plague!" her cousin said with a smirk.

...

As they got off on their floor,Nancy and Bess were speculating on how they thought their dresses looked like.

"I hope I can dance with ease." said Nancy just as she slipped their room key in. They were still chatting when Nancy stopped short. Their balcony door was wide open and the curtain was billowing with the breeze!

Nancy motioned to Bess to be quiet. "Stay here." she whispered. She walked out into the balcony much to Bess's protests."Nan! Let's get the Hardys first!" she hissed.

But that was the last thing Nancy heard. An arm snaked her from behind and covered her mouth and nose with that sweet smell of... That smells familiar, was her last thought. Then she fell in a faint.

...

Alain knocked on the open door of his boss's quarters, announcing his presence.

With his back towards Alain, the man looked out at the city before him. The sun was starting to set and soon it would come alive with lights.

"I assume you were successful in delivering the note, otherwise you would not be here." the man said in an authoritative voice.

"The Hardys got the note. I attached it to the dark haired one like you instructed.", answered Alain in his heavily accented English.

"Very good. Keep an eye on the foursome and let me know immediately if anything goes wrong. Keep a healthy distance and do not converse with them. Hopefully there will be no trouble at least until tomorrow morning." the man said.

"Yes sir."

"You may go."

And with that, Alain retreated with a sigh of relief. He had better hurry and get ready. It was looking to be a long night and he did not want to screw up. Working for the Network was stressful in itself. But going against Grey's wishes was enough to give one a heart attack.

...

_**A/N: Yikes! Please be kind in your reviews. Again, it keeps me going. Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: I do not own Nancy Drew / Hardy Boys and characters familiar to the story.**_

_**Bonjour! I sure hope you still like where I am going with this... The Network. Grey man. Who else will make an appearance?**_

Nancy was having some kind of dream. Hmmm. Am I flying? I feel so high and I can feel the wind in my face. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like lead. Oh well, she thought. I'll just enjoy the dream. Then drifted off again.

In the meantime, Bess was fidgeting with her mobile phone trying to text Joe...since his number was the only she had. _Help Room now_. Send. She knew better than to try to follow Nancy when there was no one else in sight._ Hurry you guys!_

Frank and Joe were just stepping out of the elevator, still debating on whether or not to reveal the note to Nancy. Frank did not want to ruin her birthday, but didn't know how long he could keep that information from her. "I don't want her coming tomorrow. It might be trap, for all we know." He said tersely.

Joe looked at him and shook his head. "I am not saying a word because I am leaving that up to your very capable hands, bro. Good luck on -" He was interrupted by an alert from his phone. Still walking towards their room, he whipped out his phone and read the three words from Bess.

His face took on a stony look. Grabbing Frank's arm urgently, he showed Frank the text. Frank looked at his brother, worry written all over his face. They were already running the short distance to their room as Frank said,"Nancy!"under his breath.

They reached the room in what seemed like a nano second. They found Bess wringing her hands desperately. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw the brothers approach. "Oh thank God!"

"Where's Nancy?"Frank asked worriedly.

While Bess held on to Joe's hand for support, she quickly told them what transpired less than 5 minutes ago. " I called her name but she didn't answer. Then I texted Joe and..."She stifled a sob as Joe put an arm around her. "Should I have gone after her?"

"No, you did the right thing by calling us first."Joe said soothingly. He looked at his brother who seemed to go into a search and rescue mode and knew that he was going in there with or without back up.

Just as Joe thought, Frank said,"I'm going out to the balcony. You two stay out here until I call you." Without waiting for their response, Frank went to the balcony carefully. He stepped out into the balcony and saw nothing. He went back into the room as Bess and Joe stood at the doorway.

"Search the room." His tone said it all. Bess was on the verge of freaking out. She had full view of the room from the doorway and would have seen Nancy or anyone else come in.

All three proceeded to search the whole room. Nothing. Finally, Frank went out into the balcony again to search for clues. Bess and Joe joined him resignedly.

Joe looked at Bess and said,"You never left the doorway, you said?" Bess nodded and replied,"No. I kept an eye out for Nancy."

Frank was looking down into the garden grounds of the hotel. He didn't need his background on architecture to tell him that the only way anyone could exit the room other than the main doors was to climb on to the next balcony. They were close enough to do so. Not safe, but possible.

"Something seems out of place here." Frank interrupted quietly. He was looking around their balcony which could not have been more than ten feet by ten feet. It was identical to all the other balconies on either side, above them and below. Then he looked towards his left, at his and Joe's adjoining balcony and saw that part of their room's curtains were peeking out into the balcony. The french doors leading out into the balcony had been opened and whoever closed it was in too much of a hurry to care if the curtains got caught outwards!

Just as he realized this, all three heard a nearby door slam shut and running footsteps were heard moving away from their vicinity. Even if the floors were carpeted, it wasn't thick enough to muffle heavy running steps.

Without saying a word, the Hardys ran out the door, Joe taking the lead since he was nearest. Bess followed but Frank turned to her and said,"Wait here, but be careful!"

Bess just sighed and thought,"How many times have I heard that line before? Where are you Nan?"

Frank had caught up to Joe. The adrenaline rush brought on by Nan's disappearance urging him faster. The running figure was obviously an athlete of some sort because he was nimble and really fast. He also knew his way around the hotel because as soon as the brothers turned around the corner to the elevators and stairwell, there was no sign of him.

Frank punched the button to open the elevator doors. Joe was already headed out the stairwell doors.

Frank waited a second which felt like an eternity, but the elevator doors revealed no one. Plus it had never left their floor. He raced to the stairwell and almost bumped into his brother. Joe was panting from the exertion as he shook his head at Frank.

"No sign of him going up or down. Didn't even hear footsteps. Whoever it was almost seems like an escape artist or something."

Frank felt his blood pressure rising at the knowledge that someone could be lurking within the hotel. And where the hell was Nancy?

"Let's get back to Bess before anything else happens."Joe said as he gave Frank a pat on the shoulder. He knew that Frank was inwardly burning with anxiety.

Wordlessly, they jogged back to their rooms. Trying to lighten the mood, Joe commented to his brother. " Only Nancy Drew can make me run like mad twice in Paris in less than 24 hours since I arrived! You really must like her a lot, bro!" He said it with a grin.

Before Frank could retort, they saw Bess still out in the hall looking at them questioningly. They stopped in front of her and she could tell they were empty handed.

"Guys?"Bess asked nervously. Joe wrapped his arms around her and said,"We'll find Nan-"

"Our room!" Frank exclaimed suddenly pushing his key card in the slot hurriedly. Joe and Bess looked at him puzzled, but followed close behind him as Frank quickly opened the door.

The three stopped short as their eyes focused on Frank's bed.

Lying perfectly still with her eyes closed was no other than Nancy herself.

**_A/N: Sorry for a rather short chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be kind with reviews so I am motivated to update soon. Thank you!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A_/N: I AM ALIVE! I am so sorry it took this long. A lot has happened...but this is an update even if rather short._**

_** Thank you so much for your reviews, you are all amazing! Shani8, Purpledramagirl17, Naturegirl99,Dainty,Guest, j, keelykelly, ILoveMom. Your feedback gets me motivated. I do try to get a rise out of you wonderful 17: I hope there is enough drama to feed your appetite!**_

_** Let's get the party started...(oh and I do not own any of familiar characters in the ND/HB series.)**_

Frank,Joe and Bess stared at Nancy's still figure in shock. Each fearing the worst.

Bess was the first to speak. "Is she-?" she whispered almost afraid. She was holding on to Joe and found her grip tightening.

Frank was thinking of how beautiful and peaceful Nancy looked in her sleep. _Huh? What are you thinking !?Go see if she's breathing!_

Frank finally walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned down close to Nancy's face to determine if she was breathing. At the same time, he felt for a pulse on her wrist. _Yes!_

"Well? Is sleeping beauty waking soon?" Joe asked behind him as Bess let go of his arm and rushed to the other side of the bed.

Frank ignored him and gently cupped Nancy's cheek. Still holding her hand,he said,"Nancy? Please wake up. Open your eyes,sweetheart!"

Joe and Bess looked at each other knowingly at Frank's endearment, but chose not to say anything. Bess just wanted her friend to open her eyes and be okay.

Nancy thought she was waking up from a deep sleep. Was someone calling her "sweetheart"? She sighed and slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Frank's handsome features creased with both concern and relief.

"Frank?" Nancy tried to sit up as Frank adjusted the pillows to support her back.

"The one and only,Drew. We have got to stop meeting like this."

They stared at each other for a second. Frank looking for any sign of distress. Nancy wondering where she was and then noticing Bess and Joe for the first time.

"Bess!" Nancy sat up as everything came came flooding back.

"Nancy please do not do that again! It's a good thing Frank and Joe came back soon after you disappeared!" Bess said giving her friend a gentle hug.

"Hang on.."said Nancy slowly. "Disappeared? Why,...where...?"She looked down at herself and realized she was not in her hotel room.

"You've been sleeping on Frank's bed.",clarified Joe with a wink.

"How did I get here? I went out to our balcony..."She trailed off. "And now I'm here?" Nancy asked uncertainly ,feeling very confused.

Frank thought about the threatening note and inwardly vacillated on wether to tell Nancy or not.

Joe could see the conflict in his brother's face and decided to jump in.

"Well,"started Joe."Let's start from your last memory Nan."

After an hour of going over the events of the afternoon, Nancy was wishing her birthday was more fun than dramatic. The Hardys as well as Bess went through the events as detailed as possible.

Nancy, however noticed that Frank was more tense and quiet than usual. When Nancy commented this to Bess, her friend attributed it to Frank's overprotective tendencies when it came to Nancy. The redhead knew that there seemed to be more to it than that.

But in the end they had more questions than answers. The four finally decided that they could not do much more sleuthing. After making sure Nancy felt absolutely okay, the girls went to their rooms to get ready for the evening.

Bess squealed as she unzipped her garment bag. "Oh wow! Thank you Elle for this gorgeous dress in hot pink!"she gushed as she held it in front of her facing the mirror. It was a simple but elegant sheath made of a clingy metallic material. The dress left one shoulder bare and fell just above the knees.

Nancy smiled at Bess as she carefully but eagerly unzipped her garment bag. She instantly felt better and all thoughts of mysteries went away as she stared at her birthday dress.

Bess came up beside her, gasped and said "Ooh la la!"

"I know, right?" replied Nancy still staring at her dress in awe.

"Ned Nickerson, eat your heart out!" Bess smirked. Nancy turned to her friend and burst out laughing.

**_A/N: Sorry this is short, but I just wanted to give you a little something...like a preview of things to come. _**

**_Pre holiday present? Kind reviews are appreciated._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/N Greetings dear readers! I am sorry for disappearing. So sorry but a lot has happened that needed my undivided attention. I hope you forgive me and continue to follow and encourage me to go on with my story. Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews and diligent following. I hope I do you justice. Please remember that this is my very first fanfic writing.**_

_**So ...I hope you still remember what's going on. Even I had to read back and refresh my own memory! **_

_**This chapter may just be a follow up to the previous one. Frank and Nancy react to each other. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy boys and characters associated with them.**_

Frank looked at his reflection in the mirror and wondered if he was ready for Nancy's birthday celebration tonight. He hoped his gray suit and crisp black dress shirt was suitable enough for dinner and dancing.

He grimaced at the memory of Joe's idiotic remark about his ballroom dancing certificate to both Nancy and Bess. _I better not screw up. Nancy did ask for a dance as a birthday gift. I wonder what dance she' ll pick? _Smiling at the thought of holding her close in his arms for a dangerous tango, he dared think of how the night could quickly turn into a longtime fantasy come true.

That thought came to an abrupt halt as he felt the dreaded note in his back pocket. He had put it there for safe keeping and the reality of Nancy being in danger surfaced anew. _I am going to stick to her like crazy glue tonight. _

Joe finally came out of the bathroom looking dapper in a similar suit of navy and a blue dress shirt. He took note of Frank's expression and said,"Frank, lose the foreboding expression or Nancy will think she's going to a sentencing rather than a party!"

"Very funny,Joe. I can't help feeling anxious about tonight. After Nan's disappearing act,we have no idea what might happen!"

Joe picked up his aftershave and applied some while Frank adjusted his collar and cuffs. "Relax big brother. You don't want Nancy to get the idea that you're hiding something. You know you both have that uncanny telepathic, psychic ,mumbo-jumbo kind of connection."

Frank finally chuckled and replied,"Okay, I'll do my best but I am not leaving her side tonight. But seriously Joe, we do need to be alert."

"And we will Frank. Nancy will be fine with us and Bess around. Speaking of which, let's not keep our beautiful dates waiting. You ready?"

Frank made sure he had everything he needed, turned to Joe and nodded as they both made their way to the door.

"Nancy, you look absolutely fabulous! Your aunt is such a gifted designer to have created the perfect dress for you. I mean, look at you! You literally look like you stepped out of a fashion magazine or the catwalk for that matter!" Bess exclaimed gesturing dramatically at her friend.

Nancy smiled and looked back at her reflection a little uncertainly. "I agree the dress is beautiful, but I do hope I don't go through a wardrobe malfunction while dancing. Although I shouldn't let Aunt Elle hear me say that because she does think of everything."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about in that department, Nan. It fits you like a second skin and that discreet slit on the right side will help you shake your booty with ease." Bess said with a dance step of her own.

"Besides", her bubbly friend continued, "What you need to worry about is Frank's reaction when he sees you."

Nancy looked at her and said," What do you mean?"

"You're trained in CPR, right?"Bess continued at Nancy's nod. "Because I'm pretty sure Frank will lose his ability to breathe once he sees you!"

Nancy grinned at her friend's comment and replied,"I do feel like this dress puts me in a daring and naughty mood." She turned her back to the mirror and raised her eyebrows as she noticed how low the dressed dipped. Down below the waist, to be exact.

"You look perfect, Nan. That shade of blue matches your eyes and brings out the red tints of your hair."

"Well it does leave little to the imagination, alright!"said Nancy. The dress was exactly that. It was a sheer lace material that, at first glance, made you think it was seeing through. In reality, it was an amazing design of intricate flower embroidery placed in all the right places over a skin colored underlay. It was long sleeved, but sheer enough so it seemed like she was wearing something strapless. Blue flowers on the lace gave the illusion that she was wearing nothing but tattoos. A transparent strap between shoulders connecting her back sleeves was covered by her long hair. A pair of pretty silver pumps made for dancing completed the ensemble.

It was the most sensual dress Nancy could ever remember wearing. She had not felt this confident and sexy in three months. She secretly hoped Frank would need CPR!

Bess snorted her agreement."You definitely will catch a lot of attention. Maybe you should contract Frank Hardy as your 'bodyguard'"she teased. She suddenly sobered up and put her arm around Nancy and said "Let's have a blast celebrating your birthday without you disappearing please?"

Nancy smiled at Bess as they both looked at each other in the mirror. She was ready to have fun but her logical self was telling her to get to the bottom of her so called disappearing act.

"I'll try my best!"Nancy replied with a bright smile.

\- *****. -

Paul Dreyfuss was sweating profusely as he realized that the photos he took of Miss Drew were blurred and useless. Worse, the imbecile he had hired to take photos of the redhead had caused a commotion by hauling her away to the next room.

Interestingly enough, he had not heard any complaints from both Miss Drew and the adjacent room occupied by the Hardy brothers.

Why?

Something was amiss about this whole situation. He would have to be very careful about it though. This would make very unhappy.

"I need to fix this fast!", thought Paul to himself.

\- *****. -

Bess answered the door and let the Hardys into the room as she exchanged flirtatious comments with Joe about each others' appearances.

Neither noticed Frank staring at Nancy's very bare, very alluring backside as she chatted on the phone with her aunt.

_Okay now I think I am going to need CPR! What in the world is she wearing!? Her back is practically bare and...how am I going to...where will I put my hands when we dance...And those curves..._

Nancy finished her phone call and turned with a dazzling smile to face Frank standing still and wide eyed at the vision in front of him. Her smile quickly turned into a look of concern as she tried to coax an answering smile from Frank.

"Frank?"

_Damn it! I really need to focus on Nancy. I mean more like concentrate on what she is saying. I mean protect her from...from harm. I need to kiss..._

_"_Frank!"

This time it was Joe's voice that finally jolted Frank back to the immediate reality.

He shook his head to clear his mind. "Sorry Nancy! I am just really taken aback at how absolutely se.." _Don't say __**sexy!**_

_**"**_Sensational you look tonight!"Frank finished with a breathless rush.

Nancy gave him another one of those hundred watts smile and stepped closer to give him a hug."Aww thank you Frank! You don't look so bad yourself!"

Frank returned the hug and heat immediately rushed through his hands from Nancy's warm, very _sexy _back.

Nancy was also about to lose her reserve at the unbelievable sensation of Frank's warm hands on her skin. Then she remembered the disappearing act and was quickly brought back to reality.

"Alrighty then!"interrupted Joe with a grin."Let's go down to dinner and get this celebration started!"

Offering his arm to Bess he said ,"Shall we?"

"Lead the way! I'm famished!"replied Bess. The two walked out the door.

Frank and Nancy gave each other tentative smiles and said in unison"Well!"

They both laughed as each felt the awkwardness begin to fade.

"I mean it Nan. You do look amazing. I think I will have some competition tonight." Nancy took his arm as Frank covered her hand with his.

"Well then," said Nancy."Let's see who gets to fill up my dance card."

Frank smiled down at her and led the way out. He touched his back pocket which hid the note.

_I literally need to be on my toes tonight! _


End file.
